Cups of Emotion
by Ari Maxwell00909
Summary: [AlbelxFayt] Fayt was always very predictable. Not because of the way he acts, the things he says, the way he walks, or the way he looks, but by the beverage he drinks each morning.
1. Milk

**Title:** Cups of Emotion

**Author:** Ari

**Summary:** Milk days are days to avoid him…

**Warnings:** AlbelxFayt, Albel OOC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Star Ocean characters. I do own the milk I'm drinking though…I bought it! You can't take it from me!

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 1:**

Milk

In the three years and such and such day's I've known Fayt, and in the year and such and such day's I've been 'with' Fayt, he's always been very…predictable. Now, he isn't predictable because of the way he acts, the things he says, the way he walks, or the way he looks, but by the beverage he drinks each morning.

It's weird I know. He's so stupid.

I bet you didn't know, that Fayt's a light sleeper, did you? Well, he is. I think I've woken up before him twice in our year and such and such day's together. And each and every morning, at about 8am, I can always find him in the Diplo's galley, having a drink.

Its funny, the routine we both follow together. I wake up each morning, grumble about cold sheets, and then head for the galley to find him. Sophia finds it cute. Cliff finds it revolting. Mirage and Maria find it intriguing. Peppita and Roger don't give a rat's ass. Which is good, because if they did, I'd kill them.

Today, he's drinking milk.

Such a simple thing, stupid humans such as you would think. But really, it isn't.

He'll be sitting at the counter, cup in hand, staring off into space. When he drinks milk, I know to avoid him as much as possible. He only drinks it when he's in a worrisome mood. He hates milk, and only drinks it when he feels his body 'needs' it. Me, I say fuck that, what you _need_ is to get back in bed with _me_.

After his drink, he'll notice me, finally, and he'll frown. I know! Who could frown at me? But he does. He'll ask me how I am, how I'm feeling? Did I sleep well? Am I hungry? Would I like anything? Are any old injuries bothering me? I'll say no, but that wont stop him from checking anyway.

He'll get up and pull me over to a stool and proceed to make sure I'm okay. He'll lift my shirt and run hand's along each and every scar or bruise. He'll unwrap my arm, inspect it, and the bandage it freshly. Its irritating, annoying, and a waste of time, but I let him. After all, his fingers make me feel nice.

And it doesn't end there; it goes on all day, and not just for me either. He'll inspect and interrogate everyone. Milk days are mother hen days, and it's best to stay away from him unless you wish to be badgered relentlessly. The only person he doesn't bug is himself, which in horridly unfair.

When night finally comes, we'll meet up outside the door to _his_ room, even though I haven't stayed in my room for a good ten months. We'll lie in bed in the dark, because I don't get any on milk days, and speak quietly till we fall asleep.

I'm lying through my teeth. What I meant to say was, he'll interrogate me quietly until I fall asleep. It's always the same. Did your day go fine? Did you eat enough? Was Cliff an ass to you again? You didn't get into any fights, did you? Are you tired? Are you thirsty? And I'll answer, even though I _still_ think it's pointless. And only then will he sleep because he has no one to talk to after that.

But it's all right, I guess, he can't help it on milk days. Questioning me like that just proves he cares for me.

Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari 

Well, this is another multi chapter, but the chapters are gonna be really short. Little tiny, cute one-shots is more like it. Each of them is going to deal with a different drink. I predict about 8 chapters, but we'll see.

Albel's OOC, but oh well. He has to be to fit the story. I figure, it's been over a year and a half that they've been 'dating' and about three since Luther, so I'll have him a little bit nicer now. Don't get me wrong; I love bitchy, jerky, Albel to death!

I'm drinking these drinks as I type this up; it helps to come up with inspiration. And like Fayt, I hate milk, and only drink it when I feel horrible for not drinking enough. I get all worried that my bones are just going to snap one day! So I'll have a glass and drink it, even though I hate it…

Please R&R: It'll make me happy.


	2. Water

**Title:** Cups of Emotion

**Author:** Ari

**Summary:** Water fits his 'completely exhausted' look…

**Warnings:** AlbelxFayt, Albel OOCness?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Star Ocean characters. I do own the milk I'm drinking though…I bought it! You can't take it from me!

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 2:**

Water

Another morning. Cold sheets, empty bed, lover gone, what's new? He's in the galley, of course, drinking. I swear: if he tried to stop his 'routine' I think his brain might have a meltdown.

To the galley I go! Yay…joy…

I peek in, just like normal, to see the drink of the day. I bet I could tell horoscopes by Fayt's morning drinks, and that's sad. The fucking maggot needs to pay more attention to me. Hasn't he ever heard of the phrase 'Sleeping In?' I guess not.

And in his glass today is…give me a drum roll please…and it's…water? Damn, and here I thought I'd get something more exciting today.

I glance up at him, watching him closely. His head in resting in the palm, and he's pouring water on the table by accident. There are circles under his eyes and a dazed look on his face. Yep, water fits his 'completely exhausted' look. One would think the fool didn't get any sleep last night!

Don't look at me! I didn't do it! Yesterday was milk day; I'm on a strict, 'No Sex On Milk Day' diet, and from the looks of it, that rule's going to carry over to water day also. Damn.

"Hey," I say quietly as I enter the room and make myself known. Fayt turns to look at me, smiles a little, tiny, almost non-existent smile, and goes back to staring into space. "Are you alright?" I ask. I may not be the nicest person, but I do care for him and worry about him.

He nods. "Fine. Just tired. Sorry, 'Bel." The nickname surprises me for a moment, but I recover quickly. Fayt surprises me all the time, I'm used to it now.

"Did you sleep alright? You better not have stayed up all night, fool." Fayt gives a little grin.

"Stop calling me names…" he mumbles as he downs the last drop of water, only to reach over and re fill it from the sink. I watch him gulp it down, and stop only to yawn. "You know what?" he asks.

I shake my head. "What?"

He smiles softly. "They say people get drowsy on rainy days back on Earth. I bet it's raining now."

"Humph…you're not on Earth, Fayt."

"…I…know…" he tries to say through a yawn. "But still…"

I shake my head again, and stand up next to him, grabbing his arm to help him up. "Come on, you're going back to bed."

"But it's only 8:30…" he protests. I tug a little harder.

"I don't care, you'll hurt yourself like this." I lead him out into the hall and back down to our room, sorry, his room. "I'll stay with you." I tell him.

He smiles as I push open the door and pull him over to the bed. "Thanks." He crashes next to me, head buried in my shoulder. "…Love you…'Bel…" he mumbles, half asleep. I can't help it, I smile.

"Love you too, moron."

"….don'…call me…names…"

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Enjoy, I'm tired. Goodnight.

R&R please…


	3. Soda

**Title:** Cups of Emotion

**Author:** Ari

**Summary:** Soda days are also called Peppita and Roger days…

**Warnings:** AlbelxFayt, Albel OOCness?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Star Ocean characters. I do own the soda I'm drinking though…I bought it! You can't take it from me!

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 3:**

Soda

On Elicoor, we don't have anything like soda, and if everyone reacts the way Fayt does when they drink it, I'm glad. Don't get me wrong though, when I walked into the galley and saw him drinking this 'soda' I felt a great pressure leave my lungs.

It's been five days…Five! I don't know how I've been doing it. The first one was a milk day, no sex there. Second day and third day and fourth day, all goddamn water days! No sex there either! Day five, that was yesterday, he was sick! (Which was the reason for all the fucking water days.) So I can easily say, that I was happy to see him drinking soda this morning.

But now that I think about it, I'd rather it be coffee.

Soda days are also called Peppita and Roger days. When that damn fool drinks soda, he gets all…bubbly. Yes, that's the only word I can think of. Bubbly and…weird. Kind of drunk like, but without the alcohol, but I can honestly say I love soda _nights._

"Albel?" he glances over his shoulder, noticing me at last. "Sup?" he sets the glass down and turns in the chair to face me. For some reason, I don't answer. I just stare at him. He's all right with that; I've stared at him before, so he just goes on talking. "Ya know…have you seen Sophia?" he asked, his proper grammar slipping.

"No." I reply, finally moving to sit next to him. He sets his glass down and drapes himself over my side, arms loosely hung around my neck.

"Are you in a bad mood, 'Bel?" he asks. I shake my head no. "Then why're you being so mean?" he downs another glass and refills it, only to spill half of it. When he first drank soda, I had to ask that stupid blond fucker what was in it; I thought he'd been drugged. When I learned about 'caffeine' I began to worry more.

"Frustrated." I told him. He smirks a little.

"Aw…are you upset because I wouldn't play with you the last couple of days? Pent up sexual tension, Albel?" he asks, his grin getting wider as I scowl.

"No. Of course not!" even though that was it exactly. But he didn't need to know that.

He starts laughing; I can feel his body shaking. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can get it out, the door slides open and the brats walk in.

"Fayt! Are you here? You are! Yeah!" Peppita runs in, Roger close on her heels. "Nelly told us we would find you here! Hi, Albel." She adds at the end. I snort, like I wanted her greeting in the first place.

"Hey! Are you trying to corrupt Fayt again? You over grown moron!" Roger stomps his foot at me, and I glare.

"He was gay when I met him. It had nothing to do with me."

Roger growled, and his tail started flicking. He was about to snap back at me, but Peppita cut him off.

"Fayt! Come play with us!" she tugs him out of the chair.

"Alright! What do ya wanna do?" he asks as he's lead away. I let him go, after all, soda nights are more fun than soda days. The sex is great; it's like a game of tag, with teasing all night long, if that makes any sense at all.

I may even get to tie him up again, if he's in a good mood.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Wow. I was so surprised by how many people reviewed these! It was great! I was writing this really for myself, I didn't actually expect people to like them. But I'm happy now!

Yet I'm not. I didn't like this chapter. It didn't write like I wanted it too, but oh well. I'll redo it eventually. Edits and such. Ah well. Oyasumi!

R&R please!


	4. Mint Tea

**Title:** Cups of Emotion

**Author:** Ari

**Summary:** Tea, especially mint, put Fayt in a very…loving, mood.

**Warnings:** AlbelxFayt, Albel OOCness?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Star Ocean characters. I do own the soda I'm drinking though…I bought it! You can't take it from me!

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 4:**  
Tea

It's 8:30 a.m. and of course, Fayt is in the galley. Where else would he be? In bed, warm with me? Of course not! Why in the world would he want that? I want that, but I suppose that Fayt will always be Fayt.

The heat on the Diplo wasn't on as high anymore, something about reserving fuel. Stupid of course. We had plenty of fuel…Anyway, the point of that was that the galley and the entire ship is freezing. Always!

I pushed, well, kicked open the door and entered, looking immediately to the third stool at the counter, right in front of the sink. Fayt sat there; cup cradled in his two hands, trying to inhale whatever was inside it through his nose.

"Fayt, drinking works better through your mouth, not you nose. A little tip from me to you." I said with a smirk.

Fayt glared at me. "Ha, ha, 'Bel. Very funny."

I took a seat next to him, the second stool at the counter, just like always. Does anyone think this morning ritual is weird? I do! "What are you drinking today, Babe?"

Fayt almost choked at the word 'Babe' and it made me smirk a little. Keep 'em on their toes. "Mint Tea, Hun. Good for cold days."

I couldn't suppress the grin that broke out on my face. Mint Tea? Score! I was going to be coddled all day today. Tea, especially mint, put Fayt in a very…loving, mood.

True to the drink, Fayt's arm wrapped around my shoulders and he offered me the cup, which I pushed back in his direction with a shake of my head. I didn't really like tea. (1.) He frowned, but then laid his head on my shoulder.

"Love, lets go back to the room. I'm cold and a little sleepy." He sat up suddenly, a wide smile on his face. "I know! Lets take a shower!" he looked at me to see if that was okay.

Shower? Hell yeah…

He threaded his fingers through mine, they were warm and soft compared to mine, but I knew he didn't care. He started to lightly pull me out of the galley, a lonely cup of cool tea left sitting on the counter for Cliff to clean up.

The shower was interesting, but not in the way you're thinking, and not in the way I had expected. Do you have any idea what he did?

He washed my hair, and then dried and brushed it.

Not a big deal right? Well, you forget, my hair is long. Yeah, remember? It takes a long time, and it feels so damn good. Not to mention the soft hands and light kisses that ran down my back randomly.

He was making me sleepy…and I had only woken up an hour ago.

"Bel, let's go back to sleep…" he murmured. I nodded, eyes heavy myself.

Fayt pulled back the covers to keep us warm, and then curled up around me, his hand running up and down my side, and his breath on my neck. I love tea.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Anyone who's read 'I Thought I Knew You' will find that hilarious! Albel is a known tea inhaler in that story.

Hey everyone! Another chapter. I do hope you enjoy it, I know it's different from the other ones, but give me a couple chapters to get back into the setting. It's kinda hard to come up with new emotions and scenarios. Enjoy

R&R


	5. Orange Juice

**Title:** Cups of Emotion  
**Author:** Ari  
**Summary:** When Fayt's on Orange juice…he's just psychotic…  
**Warnings:** AlbelxFayt, Albel OOCness?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Star Ocean characters. I do own the orange juice I'm drinking though…I bought it! You can't take it from me!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5:  
**Orange Juice

It's that normal setting you've all come to love and expect. I wake up at 8:30, just like always, and Fayt isn't there. Any guesses where he is? Nope, we all know exactly where and what he's doing…

I grumble to myself about the cold as I trudge to the galley. I really need to stop indulging in Fayt's odd habits. This is crazy; can't the fool ever be normal like everyone else?

I hear a thunderous, murderous, awful sound coming from the galley and quickly sprint the rest of the way, stopping at the door to anxiously listen.

"I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT. TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT. SO SEXY IT HURTS…"

I frown, letting my forehead bang against the door for a few moments. A few more moments. This is starting to hurt, but just a few more moments. Orange juice! I told, I freaking _told_ Maria NOT to buy Orange juice! Oh jumping jellybeans, I don't want to deal with this!

I suck it up and push open the door to a horrid sight. Fayt is standing on his stool; drink in one hand, wooden spoon in the other, singing into like it's a microphone. His shirt is lying on the floor a few feet away, he was obviously too sexy for it. Fayt takes a big gulp and a start belting out another line that I know isn't in the actual song.

"I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY PANTS. TOO SEXY FOR MY PANTS. SO SEXY IT'S SAD…"

I watch as Fayt drops the empty cup (plastic, by the way) and starts unbuttoning his pants. He's apparently too sexy for those too. I rush over and yank him down from the stool before he looses his pants. I know you'd love to see that, but that's mine only! Grr…

"Bel!" Fayt cheers happily, throwing his arms around my neck and hanging there. It's an unsettling sight to see him acting this way, but I smile, hoping it doesn't look as fake as it feels.

"Good morning. Good Orange juice?"

He nods happily, his head whipping up and down faster than necessary before he drops my neck and pours himself another glass. He downs it and picks back up the spoon, brandishing it like a sword at me. "I'll sing for you now, Bel!"

"I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME? WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY!"

I have to pinch the bridge of my nose to try and stop an on coming headache; it only worsens when Fayt starts drumming out the beat on the counter top. I last about five more seconds before I'm ready to throttle him. Yeah, I love him, but not like this. When Fayt's on Orange juice…he's just psychotic…

The galley door slams open and Maria pounds in, a hand to her forehead and a glare in her eyes. "What did you do to him, Albel?" she screams at me, gesturing widely off the side at Fayt, who is still drumming away to 'Under The Sea.'

"What did I do?" I can't help the gasp of disbelief. "I know I _TOLD _you NOT to buy Orange juice! This is all your fault!" I jab a finger at her and she swats it away.

"Why didn't you stop him from drinking it? I can't punish the rest of the crew because your boyfriend has SPEED LIKE SYMPTOMS TO ORANGE JUICE!"

I get the feeling she's angry with me.

"It's a routine! You don't understand! I wasn't awake to stop him!"

"Then change to routine! And find me some Advil!"

Maria just didn't get the 'routine' part, it wasn't that simple. I can't just change it. If I could, I would've already.

"DARLIN' IT'S BETTER, DOWN WHERE IT'S WETTER. TAKE IT FROM MEE!"

"Look, Albel. Just…stick him in the VR training simulator until he wears out. I really, really, can't take this today."

I don't like it, but it's always been the best way of dealing with Orange juice days in space. I gently take hold of his arm and start tugging him along with me.

"IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER! YA GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS! MAKE IT LAST FOREVER! FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS!"

"Come on, Babe. We'll get that Orange crap out of your system…"

"Are we going to play a game, Bel?" he asks, his eyes lighting up hopefully. I nodded and he…God help me…he squeals.

"Yay! I love games!"

I'm going to need some therapy after this…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, Chapter 5 sure was interesting. I was looking at all the other chapters, and trying to come up with a new scenario, and this one just kind of popped into my head.

If you want to know a scary story, I'm like this when I drink Orange juice. Damn stuff's worse than caffeine for me…

Sorry for all the HORRID AND AWFUL OOCness.

I do not own any song's 'sung' in this fic. (smile)

R&R


	6. Coffee

**Title:** Cups of Emotion  
**Author:** Ari  
**Summary:** When Fayt's on Coffee…he's mischievous…  
**Warnings:** AlbelxFayt, Albel OOCness?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Star Ocean characters. I do own the coffee I'm drinking though…I bought it! You can't take it from me!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6:**

**Coffee**

Another morning, another headache… I can tell you, the worst way to be woken up, is by having cool aid dumped on you while said cool-aid-dumping person jumps on the bed and then scampers off before I can kill him.

Now, I love Fayt very much. I do, really. I know it's hard to imagine, but he's really the only person who accepted my slightly masochistic ways without fault. But, on the other hand, sometimes, I really hate him.

I swung my feet to the floor and growl as the left one lands in a slimy pile of goo. I'm not sure what kind of goo, but it's green, slimy, and cold. I grumble some more and hop on one foot to the bathroom, only to find the water is turned off. What the hell is Maria doing! I need the water!

After several minutes spent cleaning my foot with a towel, I proceed to stalk out of the room to the galley, only to open the door and slip on something oily spread conveniently in front of the door. Flinging out my arm to catch the handle before I land on my ass, I find the outside handle GONE, and land on my ass anyway. I pick myself up and continue on my journey.

The galley is suspiciously empty when I enter, the only thing there is a pot of coffee and a cup in Fayt's normal seat. That would explain the behavior. I pull up a stool and pour myself a cup, only to find it gone, and then I start getting worried.

The galley door swings open and Sophia hurry's in, a frantic, angry look on her face. "Nox! Why do my secret Oreo stash have tooth paste in them instead of cream filling?" she thrusts a round cookie covered with white paste, a bite is missing, by the way. "It tastes horrible!"

"Did you make coffee today?" I ask.

She frowns. "No. Why?"

"Ask Fayt." I reply and continue on through the ship.

My first stop is Mirage's room. I carefully check around the door and the handle before knocking and entering. "Oi, woman! You here?" I call, only to be answered by a loud crash and a high-pitched squeal from the bathroom.

Mirage comes out a moment later, hands still swiping through her hair. "Albel! Help me! Someone put GLUE in my hair gel…"

It's mean, I know, but I can't help laughing at her. "Did you make coffee?"

"No!" she hisses. "I just woke up!"

Onward than.

The next person, or people, I run into were the squirts. The girl is sitting on the floor sobbing, and the boy is patting her back trying to comfort her. "What happened?" I asked, though I really couldn't care less. Peppita keep sobbing and Roger glances up.

"Someone hung all her stuffed animals from the ceiling."

I raised an eyebrow and peek in the room, only to laugh hysterically. Roughly two-dozen stuffed toys are hanging by their necks in makeshift nooses from the ceiling. Some of the eyes are hanging loose and it seems Fayt felt it necessary to draw big X's for eyes and some tongues sticking out with sharpie.

"Roger, get her animals down and help her wash off the pen." I hesitate, but have to ask. "Did either of you make coffee?"

"No." he answers for both of them. "We don't know how…" I nod and move on.

I debated skipping the blond idiots room, but decide against it. I knock and a rude 'What now!" greets me. I kick open the door and find Cliff scrubbing at his walls. The words 'I'M A MALE STRIPPER. FIVE-DOLLAR POP. LIKE MY LEATHER?' grace his walls in dark pencil.

I don't see what's so wrong with that, so I simply ask the re occurring question. "Did you make coffee?"

"No, you psycho. Get out!" I shrug and leave him be.

I round the corner and run smack into a very angry, very under dressed Maria. She's wearing a tiny, pleated mini skirt, a white tube top, knee socks, and Mary Jane shoes. I simply raise an eyebrow.

"Some one found it hilarious to saturate my closet and dresser draws with shaving cream and after shave." She hissed. "Though _this_ outfit was conveniently left out on a chair for me."

I decide it's best not to comment. "Did you make coffee?"

"No, I'm not that stupid, but when I found out who gave Fayt coffee, I'll kill 'em."

I chuckle a little and make my way to the last room. I give the door a swift kick or two, and open it. It's quiet inside, and I find myself staring at the old man passed out across the bed, a cup on the side table, and to my surprise Fayt is draped over the couch, also sound asleep.

I stalk over and shake the boy awake. He grumbles a little and blinks wearily at me. "Wha?"

"Go to your room. You're grounded." I hiss. Fayt has the decency to look sheepish before leaving. I then make my way over to the bed and shake Adray awake. "What do ya want, Nox?"

"Did you make the coffee?" I question.

"Yeah? So?" he asked, yawning a little.

I raise a fist and punch him over the head. "IDIOT!" I scream, before stalking out of the room, leaving a very confused man behind me.

"Wha's wrong?" he mumbles, before going to back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

w00t pranks are fun! Only one more chapter left before I close this little arc. Did you all like Fayt on coffee?


	7. Vodka

**Title:** Cups of Emotion  
**Author:** Ari  
**Summary:** When Fayt drinks Vodka…oh geeze…yes…  
**Warnings:** AlbelxFayt, Albel OOCness?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Star Ocean characters. I do own the vodka I'm drinking though…I bought it! You can't take it from me!

The rating went up to T for this…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7:**

Vodka 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There has never been a happier morning in my life…No really. I mean that. Most people don't wake up to blowjobs, but I could get use to it and I'm sure most men would agree. I haven't even left the bed and I already know he found Mirage's 'stash of fun stuff' as Fayt calls it. Fayt is a twenty-four year old man, and I still don't think he really knows what alcohol is.

But you know what? That's okay. Cause whatever he's down there doing with his mouth, feels pretty damn good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, I'm heading to the galley like normal. No, it isn't 8 am, but I was…pleasantly detained… Now if only Fayt had stuck around for a little longer, maybe we could have had some extra fun… God damn I need extra fun…

I enter the galley and see Fayt…and Nel. I glare.

"Pleease Nel?" His face is pretty much buried in her boobs. "Please do me, Nel…"

"Fayt!" she cries, shoving him away. "First of all, I _cant_ do you, I am a woman. And second, I don't want to, go to Albel if you want that!"

Fayt ignores her and presses a sloppy kiss to the side of her mouth, pretty much missing the intended area of her lips almost completely. I watcher her wince and try to get up, and she catches sight of me and my glare.

"Albel! Help!" she cries as Fayt pretty much flings himself into her arms. "Get him off! This is what _you're_ for!"

I take pity on her, plus no one kisses Fayt except me, and go to pry to man off. "Fayt…is everything okay?" I sit on the floor, pulling him into my lap. Nel scamper off, probably going to hide in her room.

Fayt purrs and nuzzles my chest, clenching handfuls of my hair. "Ooh, 'Bel…You smells good…"

There are hands going up my shirt and down my pants. I'm wondering how far this will go in the galley…and then I wonder if I really care. The little kisses on my neck are confusing me, and the hands on my valuables are making hit hard to think.

Oh, Fayt's shirt if off, but that's okay.

I'm trying really, really hard right now to remember that this is the public galley, and at any minute anyone could walk in. Like Sophia. Unfortunately, Fayt's face is down around my navel, and my brain is pretty much turned off at the moment. I think I'm going to get some extra fun today.

"Nngh…Fayt… Bedroom…"

"Too far, 'Bel."

"Fayt! Go…bedroom…Sophia…walk in…"

That frightens him enough to stop and glance around. Finally, he shrugs. "Don' care…"

Luckily, I'm sober or we'd end up doing it on the floor of the galley. I haul myself up, dumping the man out of my lap. Snatching up his shirt, clipping my pants back on, I yank him up and proceed to drag him back to our room.

I shove him through the door and lock it, giving a silent prayer of thanks to whatever Gods are out there. I love vodka days…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Um…super short. But I really could put any more in if I wanted to keep it T, which I actually had to raise from K+ anyway. This is a fluffy, sugary, story. You all have a wonderful imagination, I'm sure you can make up exactly what they're doing behind closed doors. Not to mention I'm not really comfortable writing this kind of stuff…

I just had my Bday party! I'm 19 now everyone! I feel so old! Next year I'll be 20! 0.0

There's only one more chapter for this story before it's finished. Review please! I'll get that chapter up A.S.A.P

Loves and huggles

Ari


	8. Slim Fast

**Title:** Cups of Emotion  
**Author:** Ari  
**Summary:** When Fayt drinks Slim Fast…he turns into a girl…  
**Warnings:** AlbelxFayt, Albel OOCness?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Star Ocean characters.  
Notes: This chapter is dedicated to Silver Wing Tamer! This was suppose to be the last chapter, but her wonderful review reminded me of Slim Fast drinks, so I had to stick another one before the end! Enjoy this little chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8:**

Slim Fast

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I entered the galley to see Fayt and Sophia chattering it up together, and was surprised to see most of the gang in the galley. Cliff was digging through the fridge and Maria and Mirage were sitting at the table. Adray and Nel were talking quietly about Clair, and Peppita and Roger were playing some card game on the floor. Mirage was the only one not there.

As the door swung shut, Fayt turned and gave me a toothy grin. Sophia nodded and Maria waved. Cliff flicked me off. "Albel!" Fayt walked up to stand in front of me still holding his cup. I eyed it carefully, trying to figure out what was in it.

"Run Albel." Sophia chuckled, making me turn my attention back to Fayt and wince. He was looking up at me with a worried look in his eyes, and I could tell what was coming, it was Slim Fast…

"Albel, am I pretty?"

I sighed and decided to go back to sleep. As I turned, Maria laughed and Fayt followed me. "Do these pants make my ass look big?"

"Your ass is fine, Fayt."

"Are you sure, because I think I'm gaining weight…" he pulled his shirt tight and tried to look at his reflection in the window. "Do you think I'm fat, Albel?"

"No Fayt, I think your fine." If I just kept answering and walking, eventually he would leave.

"If I get fat, Albel, will you still love me?"

"If you get fat, we'll just burn it off by having lots of sex." Albel really hated Sophia and her diet drink things…

"But if I'm fat, you wont find me attractive!" he wailed, grabbing hold of my shirt. "How will we have sex if you cant get it up? I'll just fester in my fatness!"

I ignored him as we entered our room. Fayt made a beeline for the bathroom, and I dropped onto the bed, covering my eyes with a pillow. Seconds passed before Fayt jumped on me. "Bel, honey, should I grow my hair out?"

I stare blankly at him; I'm not really sure where this is going.

"Would you find me hot with long hair?"

"Do you want long hair, Fayt?" This was going to get really old, really fast.

"That's not the point, Bel."

"Fayt…I…I…" Eye roll. "I love you like you are, Fayt." Urgh, I hated saying that. Sappiness left a nasty taste in my mouth.

"Aw thanks Albel." Fayt lay down next to me, throwing an arm around my waist. "But really, are you sure I'm not getting fat?"

"I'm sure, Fayt."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I really didn't think this little story would get so long and popular. I'm so happy you all enjoy this little bit of humor that I came up with on random one day.

The next chapter will be the last, but I've said that before! Lol. But really, unless anyone can think of any more drinks to come up with the next is the last. Anyway, thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews, I hope you review this one too!


End file.
